Haru's Adventure
by AuthorSwimmerPoet
Summary: After breaking up with Shizuku, Haru copes by looking for crawdads along the bank of a certain river...where he meets a certain Venusian and ends up on an adventure neither of them bargained for.
1. Prologue - Christmas

Shizuku swallowed nervously. "Y-ya-Yamaken. You're here."

He nodded, a fierce light burning in his eyes. "I couldn't leave my girl alone on Christmas Eve."

Shizuku rather regretted that she'd mentioned she was alone in the house studying while her family was off doing more Christmas type things. They'd only been "official" for a few days now and she was amazed by the lack of restraint she had some times. She'd never done such crazily spontaneous things when Haru was around. _Of course, _she realized suddenly, _he was always spontaneous and sporadic. Maybe I just got used to that._

Stand in her doorway, Yamaken towered over her, in a sweeping gesture he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Shizuku felt breathless, their bodies were so close now that with each breath outwards she felt the faintest tingle as their bodies touched. Her face felt red, even Haru had never quite treated her like this. She swallowed her throat tight, as she stared up past the long blonde hair that nearly hid Yamaken's brown eyes. Even now, she wasn't entirely comfortable being so close to him, but as he leaned closer his free hand catching hers in a gentle grip, she realize just how much she wanted to become familiar with this. Haru had never made her feel like this.

Her heart began to pound and she closed her eyes tightly in a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Yamaken was still leaning in; he took things much more slowly and gently than Haru ever had.

Almost abruptly she felt the gentle press of Yamaken's lips to hers. Yamaken's kiss was much softer than Haru's had been, and she enjoyed that he hadn't pulled her into it as a quick shock to her system, rather Yamaken had let the moment build up to the kiss, which was in its own right terrifying, but she preferred it to Haru's abrupt kisses.

The kiss was brief, but Shizuku was pleased by the experience as she had never been pleased by Haru's kisses. Not like this anyways.

Yamaken's hand weaved tightly through hers pulling her hand to his side. "I'm going to treat you to a nice Christmas Eve." He informed her and pulled her out the door.

She would have protested, but she really didn't need to study _right now._ She was ahead in her classes as usual, there would be plenty of time for study later.

* * *

**So you're probably confused why this is labeled as a crossover at the moment...well, this was mostly just set up so I could get to the crossover bit, so patience. The next chapter should have plenty of crossover to appease any discontent. Hopefully I can get it typed up fairly quickly. :)**


	2. Crawdad Hunting

Haru skipped to the riverbank, the air steaming white with each excited breath. Today was going to be the day he found a crawdad for Shizuku; he just knew it. He clapped his gloved hands together as he reached the river, full of anticipation. He snuggled his chin briefly deeper into the thick scarf around his neck. Today he would find a crawdad for Shizuku; it would make an excellent Christmas present. He skidded down the steep riverbank until he was at the frozen edge of the river. The middle still flowed thick and heavy, but the edges had formed a thick, icy crust. Haru scanned upstream and down, trying to decide where would be the best place to begin his hunt.

"Riku?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

Haru spun around and stared at the long-haired blonde staring at him. Her head was cocked curiously and she didn't seem to feel the cold as she was only wearing a blue windbreaker jacket and running shorts. The only sign that she might have noticed the temperature was the fact that her hands were tucked into the pockets of her jacket.

"Who are you?" Haru asked with a puzzled laugh. "Are you going to hunt crawdad's here too?"

"Crawdads?" The girl asked blankly. "I'm fishing for Riku. He doesn't eat crawdads."

"Fishing in this weather?" Haru laughed. "Don't fish sleep in the riverbed this time of year?" (He failed to realize this was likely true for crawdads as well.)

The girl stepped forward until she was close enough to bend over the ice. She peered at it intently and commented in as bland a tone as someone commenting on the weather, "I have to fish for Riku. There's never been a problem getting fish this time of year before and as his lover I need to get fish for him."

"Eh?" Haru stared in shock. Shizuku never talked about him like that. He wondered what it took to get a girl say such things so plainly. Struck by curiosity now, Haru leaned over the ice as well. Now he wasn't sure if the fish would be asleep or not down there. Hadn't Shizuku told him that fish slept in the winter though?

Out of nowhere the girl pushed him. Haru windmilled but ultimately fell, with a deep resonating crack, onto the ice. The incident was enough to make Haru's temper flare. Nobody pushed him and got away with it! He leapt to his feet, the cracked ice already forgotten as he raised his fists to punch the girl.

She jumped in a weird sideways bound, causing her to land on the ice a few feet away from him. With a loud _CRACK!_ the ice split from the shore and began to drift swiftly downstream carrying two disgruntled passengers with it. The jerky motion with which the ice drifted caused Haru's feet to slip out from under him, he slid a few feet and the girl toppled onto him.

He growled in annoyance and pushed her off him. She rolled swiftly across the chunk of ice, nearly flying off the edge, but somehow stopping perfectly before splashing over the edge. She sat up not even seeming dazed; she tucked her legs beneath facing the water. Her hair began to whip in the faint wind that was stirring. Haru thought he could hear her humming faintly. It was amazing that she could come out of the incident so unfazed. She hadn't even yelled at Haru for being stupid, in fact she could have forgotten that he existed for all the notice she had taken.

Feeling a bit embarrassed that he'd almost knocked the girl of the chunk of ice they were stranded on, Haru edged away, taking up an opposite side of their ice and also staring at the water. It almost made it worse that she wasn't even acknowledging him now. Watching the water carrying them away, he wondered if this river connected to and if he'd be able to find any crawdads for Shizuku there.


End file.
